The Jazz Singer (Rewrite)
by AwesomeBlackStar16
Summary: Basically the rewrite of The Jazz Singer, so read the description for the story there, if you like the original better than read that. I wrote this because I'm older and my writing is better. I hope you guys in enjoy. Love you guys and thanks for the support. Enjoy this awkward love triangle.


**This is the rewrite for my story The Jazz Singer, because the original sucks and wrote that back in 2012 and it's 2016 so my writing has improved since then. I'm a senior in high school now, so I have some life experience under my belt guys. Anyway here's the rewritten version that I hope you guys in enjoy. Check out my tumblr: awesome-black-star-16**

The Jazz Singer

 _Shoes hit the concrete road as cold breath filled their lungs. They had to get away from them or else they wouldn't get to see their daughter. The monsters chased after them without breaking a sweat, one of them even yawned at long this was taking._

" _Can you guys just stop running?' one asked. "We're going to catch you either way, my brother just likes to play before he eats, I however am not a fan." He landed in front of the couple._

 _The husband shielded his wife and child from the monster in front of them. "Whatever you want we don't have!"_

" _My good sir we don't require anything from you, we just simple are hungry." It replied smoothly._

" _Just stop trying to run and let's just get this over with."_

" _Please." The woman begged, "Don't kill us, I just gave birth to this child and want to see her grow into a beautiful woman."_

 _The monsters looked at each other as if they were having a conversation with their eyes, finally the shorter one huffed an angry breath and shook his head._

" _We shall spare the child's life for the both of yours."_

 _The woman started to cry as the man just bit his lip. "We agree."_

 _The red eyes of the monsters brightened and fangs hung from their mouths._

 _Vampires._

Maka woke with a start and she looked around her room, making sure she was still in her bed. A knock on the door brought her out of her observations. "Come in." she sighed.

"Happy birthday my beautiful baby sister." Wes said holding a black box.

"You must be talking about another sister, because I'm not beautiful." Maka smiled.

"Now who told you that lie? You're the most beautiful in the land." He handed her the box.

"Thank you." She tore the wrapping of neatly and pulled the lid off the top.

Inside the box was a sweat shirt with a band she liked on it, two pairs of jeans, new sneakers, and some make-up.

"Wes I love everything you got me." She smiled softly, "now get out so I can get ready for school."

He smiled and pecked her forehead. Once he was gone Maka stepped into her bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. Her ash blonde hair fell to the middle of her back, her pink lips were puckered, her emerald eyes were bright, and her cheeks were dusted with a permanent blush. Sighing she washed her face and got ready.

Downstairs her family sat at the table chatting about something she couldn't hear.

"Good morning." She said.  
"How are you this morning?" her mother asked.

"Well I'm 17, so I'd say I feel pretty good." She smiled as she sat.

Her father Gomez sat reading a paper, her mother Anabelle, and her two brothers Wes and Soul all just smiled and then went back to what they were doing. Soul excused himself in hurry talking about how he had to go pick up Jessie under his breath and Gomez scrunched his face at the mention of the awful girl. No one like Jessie, because everyone's pretty sure that she's slept with almost everyone in the school (nothing wrong with that), everyone's just seeing if she cheats on Soul.

"I'd better get going now too." Maka said.

"But darling you didn't eat anything?" Anabelle said.

"That's okay I'm not hungry."

Gomez gave her a worried look, but smiled anyway. Maka went to her car and drove to school.

-TJS-

Maka walked up the steps to Shibusen and looked at all the different groups of people that were conversing in the entrance, some girls were talking and laughed when they saw her. She blushed in embarrassment, so she hurried off to the library her only source of peace in this terrible school. No one was really her friend at school, she used to have friends but then popularity hits and other things, so now she's alone. In the library however she was never alone, she had all the books and sometimes the librarian would share her stories about her dating life when Maka would go in for lunch. She also gave Maka advice about boys, but she never really followed it because she wasn't looking for a boyfriend at all.

"Hello Maka." The librarian greeted.

"Hello." She smiled and walked to the very back of the room and sat on the couch opening a book she left there from last week.

Getting lost in the book she hadn't noticed that bell rang until the librarian tapped her shoulder and told her she'd be late for class if she didn't hurry. Flinging her bag onto her shoulder she sprinted out and down the hall going as fast as her dirty converse would take her, she barely made it into her health class before the teacher walked in. Sighing she put her head down and put her earphones in listening to some Sinatra that came on. Nygus, the teacher was talking about something she wasn't paying attention to when suddenly the door slammed against the wall and Soul walked in with Jessie hanging off his arm. She saw Nygus tell them off before they sat in their seat in the back.

 _ **Fill my heart with song and**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let me sing for ever more**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You are all I long for**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All I worship and adore**_

Maka let the music carry her to sleep as her teacher talked the next hour and half away.

-TJS-

Maka sat in front of the mirror applying lipstick to her pink libs as her mother finished up her hair.

"It's a very special night for you Maka." She said.

"I know mama." Maka answered putting the lipstick down.

"Everything will change for you after this."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." A soft smile graced her lips.

Maka smiled back and exited the room and stood of the side of the stage where her father was standing.

"Now ladies and gentlemen for your entertainment my lovely daughter Maka." Gomez spoke.

Maka stepped on the stage in front of the mic and looked into the crowd.

-TBC-

 **Okay, so here's the rewritten version guys. I hope you like it, I'll have a song and introduce Vlad in the next chapter. Let me know if you like it or like the original better. Also I feel like I changed how they dress a little, so Maka wears her pants like the guys do in the first Grease movie, converse, and t-shirts sometimes sweatshirts. And Soul dresses like an alternative tumblr guy or however you imagine him. Anyway hope you enjoy, review and stuff. Ask me questions and I'll answer them in the beginning of each new chapter. Check out my tumblr: awesome-black-star-16**


End file.
